The Black Angel
by Other Rooms.Other Voices
Summary: I didn't have a choice, i loved her and she loved me, the rest of my life didn't matter.' Sacrificing his life, family and wife. to retrieve the love of his life who had a secret. that even she didn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

She stared at me with those eyes that I had feared for so long. She didn't know me anymore; I was now anonyms, in her eyes. After searching for her since she disappeared, which could now be what? Five years? After all those times I was called crazy and laughed at. After leaving my family, my commitments and my wife, and after being told time and time again that she's gone, she's gone and she's never coming back. I finally found her.

Lavenda Jane Mars

déesse des Enfers.

But more commonly known as

'The Black Angel.'


	2. Chapter 2

There was more than one, which amazed me. As I had read somewhere that it is completely rare when two or more are together. It's rare just see one at all. And here I was, blessed with the presence of three. Lavenda, now had black hair, and black eyes, and of course pale skin. I could still tell it was her even though her old features used to be blonde hair, green eyes and olive skin. When someone you love changes drastically, it shouldn't matter, if they were someone you truly loved. The black angel sitting on the branch of the closest tree had noticed my appearance and hissed something in her native language, Lavenda had also noticed, the slightly shorter one turned towards me and appeared no less than a metre away from me in less than a second, I could tell she was the leader. She looked simply more dominant and unkind than the others. I tried not to stare at them in the eyes, as Lavender and the one which I noticed had ocean blue eyes walked over to me. Blue eyes? How is it even possible? Couldn't they have spared Lav's beautiful green eyes? I felt a pain in my chest, similar to the pain when Lav disappeared. I loved her eyes. They were confused by me, I could tell. The blued eyed one tilted her head, and then I freaked as I noticed their vast, extraordinary black wings. The leader smiled at me, as she noticed my astonishment. It was then when they started to walk away, sparing my life. I tried to think quickly. "Wait!" They continued to walk. Okay, black angel, French origin, maybe they spoke French. So in French I said, "Wait please! I need talk to you." The leader stopped and turned to look at me.

"whatever about." She said faintly, I couldn't believe it, I had actually gotten a response and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, so what ended coming out was.

"I have been searching, long, long, time."

"Ahh I see, for the black angels I presume."

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry we cannot be of more help, but we have a strict set of laws not to associate with... your kind." I didn't respond, I was too distracted by my precious Lavenda, who was absentmindedly moving dirt with her bare feet. I took three steps towards her and she looked up at me and froze still. The blue eyed angel hissed, so I took three more and was now no less than a metre close to her. I felt the radiant energy bouncing off of her new skin. And for a second, I forgot the last five years and reached for her hand.

She disappeared almost instantly, replacing her, was the leader. Except she was only 30cm away from my face and instead of holding my hand, her hand was stretched around my throat. She hissed while she said in my language, "I could kill you right now, with just my hand."

"You wouldn't do that my friend."

"I am no friend of yours."

"What is your name?" as I asked her this question I remembered my pocket knife in my right pocket.

"Makaya, why you ask?" I ignored her question.

"That woman, over there," I signalled to Lavenda, "what is her name?"

"She has not yet earned a name."

"After five years?" she tightened her grip around my neck.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I knew her," I sighed, "back in human life." I slowly moved my hand into my pocket and with one hand, flicked open the knife, then tightened my grip around the base.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She looked me in the eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry too." And within a few seconds I ripped the knife out of my pocket and cut multiple feathers off of her right wing.

She dropped to the ground immediately and let out a shriek of pain while writhing on the ground. I turned my attention towards the others, "you two will start talking, or I will kill your leader." Lavenda filled up with tears while the blue eyed angel glared at me with anger.

"Benny don't do this, this isn't you." Lavenda said.

"W-w-w-what did you call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it just slipped out, I really wasn't aware."

"You used to call me Benny back at home."

"I'm very sorry, I don't remember."

And then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness will consume you, take over you, devour your all. If only he could understand, this selfish human, doing anything for his research. But something strange keeps happening, he keeps stating that he knows me, that he knew me before the darkness took over. But the thing is that I can't remember much at all before that day. All there is are images, one second memories, and well I don't think I can fit him into any of the vague pictures that roll through my head over and over at night. One of them is an oak tree, another is a diamond ring and the other, well the other is a child. I cherish these images dearly. My dreaming is interrupted by the whisper of my acquaintance Delaini. "What do you think she'll do with him?" I looked across to her.

"I don't know," I sigh. "Can I tell you a secret?" I glance down to the human man.

"Sure."

"I feel like I know him, like we have some sort of connection."

"Lavenda you have to tell Makaya, she is not authorised to dispose of a human you feel connection with." She whispered even lower.

"Delaini! You know I can't do that, he may as well die then become one of us."

"What a horrible thing to say."

"It's not horrible, it's true! He won't remember anything, so he may as well move on to the next life."

"You're so wise Lavenda, I am astonished you have not been selected to become a leader yet."

"I may be wise in your eyes but my viewpoints are not of our races beliefs, instead they are rejected in the Dark Community."

"Oh, I was not aware."

"You have much to learn." I noticed movement in the distance and become aware of my leader rejoining us, she ran over to the unconscious human and knelt down and said,

"I have retrieved the required stones, we can dispose of the body now." I flinched at the word dispose. "Well what are you to staring at! Get to work!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that Makaya." Delaini said, I imagined nudging her off of tree branch.

"And why not?"

"Lavanda has informed me of a mental connection with the man."

"Is that so?" she focused her glance on me. I sighed.

"Yes, it is true." I felt a rush of relief, maybe it would be good if he wasn't killed.

"I see... you understand this becomes much an inconvenience for our necessary duties for the day?"

"I understand that Makaya."

"It would be very fitting, if that connection became, how do I say it... non-existent?"

"Are you suggesting we dispose of him despite the connections I have?"

"Well Lavenda..."

I cut her off,

"And why did you tell him that I have not yet earned a name?!"

"Lavenda, please! I was going to suggest that maybe we could leave him alone..."

"What, are you serious?"

"Well yes, we do not have time to associate much longer with him."

"b-b-b-but, that's against the rules."

"Lavenda, the man said he knew you in human life, that's problem the connection."

"You're lying."

"About what?"

"Connections have nothing to do with the relationship in the previous life."

"Maybe I will just kill him then." I lost my breath when she said that, and glared over at Delaini and mouthed, 'you did this.'

I did understand my emotions, I want him to be safe, but I don't want to leave him.


End file.
